megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Persona 4 Golden
Roaming around Can we still walk around in the ps vita (like in the ps2) or is it like persona 3 portable which only has a blue dot that you can around? : Images of the game already stated that we can walk around. P3P is another subject since it has a memory limit because of the PSP. The PSVita however, it's like been between a PS2 and a PS3, way better than a PSP obviously, better graphics than a PS2 but less detailed grpahics like a PS3. -- Crok425 12:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) These are the confirmed opening song lyrics. Enjoy! Truth is elusive, it's nowhere to be found Yeah, the truth can never be written down It's not in any magazine You can't see it on your TV screen Truth is evasive, oh, you might have the facts Got it straight, you think, but then it all Cracks wide open, you can search the world far and wide The only truth that you can ever find Is in another, soul that's got the same burning need To find out what's 'neath the cover of The one we'll meet without truth on it So let's get together, see what we can uncover One, that defines your world It's your truth, your life One, that excels Special reminder Get your way through This Shadow world HakuNoKaemi 19:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Don't try to decipher Engrish, and the first line is more than likely "Truth is elusive". --BOXN 19:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Is actually like I've written. Usually singers like to insert some phonetic figures like the repeatition of "true". She says that's it's "True" that finding that something "is delusive" isn't the right way to have found it and make it become a first person, saying that hearing someone saying "Is delusive", "is no way to be found". Think about a delusive truth. :::How can something that's true (objective, like 1+1=2) give a false or misleading impression. Again, it's Engrish, so don't bother trying to decipher it. --BOXN 22:55, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I know it is hard to get lyrics in general but this is pretty much all wrong--you're trying to hard to actually make sense of it when it's Engrish. Not even what BOXN just pointed out but most of it. -- Zahlzeit 23:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Geez Don't you people think we should...I dunno... remove some of the images at the gallery? It seems too much. -MinatoHikari 17:45, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I Agree, Especially because most of them can be inserted in other pages (like characters and new Personas) HakuNoKaemi 21:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Yu / Protagonist Why are we using Yu instead of "the protagonist"? I changed it, but Great Mara didn't seem to like it. --Abellan 18:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Yu rolls off the tongue and it's more succinct to use Yu than to say "the protagonist" all the time, especially when the term may become ambiguous when mentioned alongside other protagonists whether it be in Trivia or otherwise. -- Zahlzeit 19:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) New Information? When will information on how the characters have been updated, new Personas, etc. be added? I'd be willing to add/refine information if there was any here, but despite The Golden being out for almost a month now, we don't have much new information on it. Just curious. Cixer 23:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :What is there even to add? -- Zahlzeit 01:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Each character's profile can have a Persona 4 Golden section for any new content, like their Personas, any new information given in the newly-added scenarios and events, etc. The arcana pages can have Persona 4 Golden sections if there were any new Personas added, levels changed, etc. (and to add the new ultimate Personas of the characters). Music pages can be added (potentially?), updates to already existing content can be added, pages for the new areas can be added. Hell, even this page on Golden can be updated to give more in-depth information on each new addition, since right now it looks like a page for a game that hasn't been released yet. ::Again, I'm willing to do all of this myself, it's just that... there's no information anywhere. I'm just curious why. Are there any changes to the Personas of each Arcana in Golden, like there were in P3P (besides the addition of Aeon and Pierrot)? If not, I can get started on updating those pages with the new ultimate Personas of the characters. Cixer 18:35, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::In addition to what's above, if there IS information out there on the games that can be added, feel free to dump it on my talk page. I can add it to the articles if nobody else wants to. Cixer 19:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well then do already then. Also there's plenty of information out there, you just have to search but I don't really give a fuck about Golden compared to other pages. If you add anything, be prepared to back it up with evidence. -- Zahlzeit 19:44, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hmm. Well, say what you wish, but since Golden is the most recent game, I would think it'd be a higher priority than games that are a decade old, for example. Just sayin'. Anyway, I'll look for information, but again, if anyone has a source that lists the new additions, please edit it in/post it here/send it to me/something. Cixer 20:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It's also a rehash with added fanservice. What's your point? If anything we should buckle up for BlazBlue: Persona edition for August 7th. :::::::What I really hate about adding information about a game that isn't here is that we usually get a lot of stupid/inaccurate information and a lot of things can't really be verified reliably without first hand accounts from the editors themselves. I'm guilty of this too. If anything gets added regarding P4G, you must be ready to provide evidence when you're called out or it has to be well known info, like that there's an Accomplice Ending with Adachi or that Teddie now has several human costumes and "Alice" costumes. -- Zahlzeit 20:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::My point is that it's still a reason for why a lot of people will come here, is all. It's still a game, after all. :::::::::As for adding info... I understand. I'm definitely a stickler about adding inaccurate stuff. I'll own up to it if it ends up being incorrect, and I think altogether I'm just going to add in to the skill sets for each new Persona, since multiple people have been claiming that a certain list that's out there is the right one. Cixer 05:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::That's a very good point actually and you're welcome to add information but still, if you want to add anything regarding P4G, you must be prepared to provide a source when called out. -- Zahlzeit 06:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: For the personas, they could be added to the same list as Persona 4, but with a golden background --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 08:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) New voices for Chie and Teddie So apparently, these two get new voices in Golden's English version. I've added a link to support this. Apologies in advance if I've done this incorrectly. Cixer 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) No treasure chest traps anymore? Has anyone encountered one? I'm in Adachi's dungeon and I haven't even encountered a single one. Did they get removed? « Zahlzeit 05:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC)